


Just a simple touch (the couch is possessed)

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Since the beginning of Supernatural, Jared and Jensen have been the best of friends, what happens when Jared starts doubting his brotherly feelings towards his co-star?





	Just a simple touch (the couch is possessed)

If you asked Jared how he ended up kissing Jensen on the couch he honestly couldn't tell you how it happened. Even now he still believes the couch is possesed or that maybe it's trying to help him, or condamn him or both of them to an eternity of lust.

The first time he met Jensen he was bareley 22, more than a kid and less than a proper man, they immediately started hanging out in and out of set, sharing everything about their lives.  
The first year passed in a blink of an eye, the same went for the second and the third, he had more than one gilfriend, almost got engaged, there were heartbreakes, funny moments, sad moments, silly and goofy days..and at the end of the third year?that's when everything changed.  
The upside of their relationship? they were good friend, the best of friends, brothers and maybe even soulmates, they enjoyed spending time together on set, out of set, during the hiatius, the holidays...name everything you want, they were always together and at the end they ended up as roommates. Around them people were asking "how can you bear to be around each other 24/7? you even live together, do you not get bored of each other?" Stupid questions. How can they get bored and annoyed with each other when they were getting along so well?

It was january 3th, 2008... just after new year, they were on the couch watching some ridiculous movie, Jensen was laughing so hard those beautiful wrinkles around his eyes started to show up and Jared didn't even realize he started watching Jensen until he found himself asking how in hell he ended up thinking his wrinkles were beautiful.  
Jensen sensed a change in Jared, turned around with a worried expression "Hey man, you ok?"  
Jared startled for a second, he continued staring at Jensen like an idiot, that's when he shook his head by saying "yeah i am fine, just tired and probably drunk".  
No he definitely didn't find Jensen cute, ok even as a straight guy he had no problem in admitting Jensen was stunning and beautiful, just from an objective point of view of course, nothing wrong about that. BUT he was not cute, not cute, nope. Girls are cute, yes, girls are cute with their beautiful round eyes and soft breasts. And he continued repeating that to himself as a mantra for the rest of the evening.

Just after a few days, they ended up drunk on the couch watching a re-run of Supernatural of season 1.  
It was fun in pointing out how different they were 3 years before "hey look at that Jensen, you were already so short"  
"Shut up man, it's not my fault you are an abomination, no one on earth is tall like you are" as always that was Jensen's remark and they passed the evening laughing and commenting at least 5 episodes.  
During the 6th episode Jensen started drifting in and out of sleep until he ended up falling asleep on Jared's shoulder.

That's when Jared couldn't stop himself, Jensen was so close, he smelled so...he smelled so Jensen and he couldn't help nudging his hand against Jensen's. He was a simple touch, nothing different from the way they hug or hold hands when they want to share support to each other but there was something different in that... Jared found himself wanting to hold his hand and never wanting to let it go.  
He started by gingerly caressing his wrist making sure not to wake Jensen up... touching his palm and lacing their finger together.  
He felt his heart beating so fast...boom..boom...boom, he could feel blood rushing through his veins and in his mind there was only one word " _Jensen...Jensen"_ He couldn't help but smiling while murmuring "Oh my good i am holding his hand, like really holding his hand and i like it".  
That's when he felt Jensen beginning to stir and wake up, suddently he found himself not wanting to deal with those new emotions or with his friend's reaction so he feigned sleep hoping for the best.

Jensen didn't shove his hand away, if anything he tightned his hold on Jared's hand smiling , sliding his other hand through Jared's hair, and in a second he shifted his body close by placing a tender kiss on Jared's head and carefully he started to move back, retracting his hand from Jared's, standing up moving slowly toward his own room.

" Ok that was weird" Jared murmured "Did...but...ok...He didn't push me away, and he kissed me. What..."  
He stayed still on the couch for another hour, thinking about what happened, why was he so confused? why he wanted to hold Jensen and never let him go? why did Jensen hold his hand and kissed him? with those thoughts he drifted gradually to sleep, hoping the next morning could make his confusion go away.

 

February the 2th, If anything Jared was even more confused than before, in the last month he was sure of something..the couch was possessed.  
In a way, during the weekend they always ended up drunk, on the couch, watching a movie or playing videogames and after a while, they started to gradually cuddle or hold hands or stroking each others hair. It didn't happen during the day, or during the week, nope, always during the weekend. When they were drunk.  
was it some sort of weekend possession?  
In his mind he made sense, really he made sense, it had to be the couch's fault, it was not possibile for him or Jensen to be attracted to each other, neither of them was gay, he was not attracted to men but when he was with Jensen all he wanted to do was to hold him and kiss him. was the couch jinxed? trying to make him gay and feel something for his best friend?

Little he knew that for Jensen was the same thing, he was confused as much as Jared was. Well, apart for the couch, he knew it wasn't possessed.  
He loved women, he had always wanted women but he was without any doubt attracted to Jared.  
It was just not a physical thing, his thoughts about Jared? stunning, tall, broad shoulders, beautiful, beautiful hair, great eyes, magic dimples, he had a laugh that makes you wanna laugh, he was caring, lovable, kind, human and more importantly when he looked at Jensen it was like there was no one else in the room, Jensen knew it, he knew even before Jared did, that there was something between them.  
They were attracted to each other but he didn't know what to do, what if this ruined what they had? what if they drifted apart? All he could do was to steal those little moments, getting Jared drunk so he had an excuse to touch him and blame it on the alcohol, he knew neither of them would even talk about the cuddly weekends.  
He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

That was just until the following weekend.After a night out, going from bar to bar they ended up on the couch, of course drunk. Again.

That's when he blurted out "you know...i get you drunk on purpose"

Jared looked at him surprised "what?"

"i get you drunk on purpose" Jensen chuckled, god he was so drunk. 

The tall guy if possible was more confused that ever "but why?" a drunk Jensen was really weird.

Jensen did esitate for a moment and then he just came clean, thinking _why the hell not? at this point what's the point in lying?_ "so i get a chance at touching you"

Jared couldn't believe his own ears, he should have been mad at Jensen..getting him drunk? maybe...what if... and then it hit him, Jensen had feelings for him "do...do you like me? "

Jensen started biting his lips and without breaking eye contact he said "yeah?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Jared was amused, he didn't know whether to be pissed or not.

"yeah i do, i like you" he shifted closer to Jared "i really like you" and they were just a few inches apart.

For a while all they did was staring into each other eyes, Jared tilted his head down and his eyes drifted down to Jensen's full lips, and then back to his green eyes "i...i wanna kiss you Jen...i...can i?"

And just like that Jensen leaned in, his lips hovering  Jared's for a few seconds and then he kissed him, slow, a touch of lips, a simple peck, the way they were kissing wasn't even comfortable, they were on the couch, side by side, not even with their bodies touching, just brushing their lips together, slowly trying to savour the moment, just to taste each other and get a feeling of what could be.  
Simple kisses, the kind of kisses that makes people want more. That's when Jared finally got it, he liked Jensen, he did, he really did like him and he wanted more, so he opened his lips as in invitation sliding his tongue over Jensen's lips, he hissed at the feeling, he was kissing Jensen...their tongues sliding over each other, tasting, feeling each other, for what felt like hours all they were doing was kissing.  
Someway Jared ended up with his back on the couch, Jensen hovering over him, they were panting but they didn't stop, they kissed until they couldn't resist anymore, they were hard, rock hard, they should have stopped, they should have talked about what this meant but how could you stop those beautiful feelings? they were together, kissing, hugging and touching each other bodies.

That's when Jensen pushed him away "stop, Jared, stop"

Jared looked up surprised "what?"

Jensen looked at him with a mix of lust and clarity "we should take it slow...we should talk"

oh we should talk...Jared knew what it meant , in general it means : oh i am sorry it was a mistake, oh nice to meet you by the way, see you next week. He frowned "oh....ok, about?"

Jensen murmured not breaking eye contact with Jared "well about the fact that i don't know what you feel...i like you, i really do, but i need to know if you feel the same before doing anything else."

Jared laughed "oh i thought it was obvious, of course i like you silly, can't you feel it? i am...i mean... it's not only a mere physical think, i really like you too, i think i have for a long time" and he showed that to Jensen by dragging him closer kissing him deeply, thinking that the possessed couch was not so much as a problem, in fact, he may keep it for the rest of their lives. Jensen smiled into the kiss, finally getting the man he always wanted. They shared long and deep kisses until Jared stopped, pulling from Jensen asking him

"By the way, do you think the couch is possessed?"


End file.
